Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely applied in various fields such as monitors, TVs and notebook computers. The LCD devices may include LCD devices of a vertical electric field type and LCD devices of a horizontal electric field type. In an LCD device of the vertical electric field type, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are respectively disposed on an array substrate and an opposing substrate of the LCD device; and in an LCD device of the horizontal electric field type, both pixel electrodes and common electrodes are disposed on an array substrate of the LCD device.
The fringe field switching (FFS) technology is a technology commonly used in an LCD device of the horizontal electric field type. An LCD device adopting this technology (namely an FFS mode LCD device) comprises common electrodes and pixel electrodes, with the common electrodes and pixel electrodes being disposed in different layers of an array substrate respectively. Deflection of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD is controlled by fringe fields formed between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes.